


That Would Be Enough

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Conscious Dean, Self-Esteem Issues, Slight Canon Divergence, sad!dean, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: You have been with the Winchesters for over ten years and with Dean for most of them. But you can't lose your husband again especially to the Darkness. So you decide to summon her and help her and Chuck work things out. After you assist her and Chuck you discover just how deep Dean's hatred runs.A/N this was a request from someone on Tumblr and I hope I fulfilled the request. Please follow me on tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale. Thanks for reading! Remember to be kind to each other!





	

“Dean you don’t have to do this,” you start to argue before he cuts you off with a dark stare. 

“Yes I do Y/N. It’s the only way to stop Amara. Unless you have a better plan?” He challenges raising an eyebrow.

“Why do you always have to be the one to die? Selling yours soul for Sam, you were supposed to do the trials, the mark. Why do you always have to volunteer for this shit?! Do you have a death wish or something?!” You yell hysterically. You had met Sam in college when he and your older sister Jess started dating. After your sister’s death you hit the road with the boys as Sam was the only family you had left. You and Dean hit it off immediately and had been together for ten years now. But you were sick of having to grieve him or of having that gut wrenching feeling of wondering if he was alive or not.

For Chuck’s sake you had just found out you were pregnant a week ago and because of everything going on you hadn’t told Dean yet. Now who knows if you’ll ever be able to tell him.

“Y/N I did this, okay? It’s up to me to fix this. I broke the world again and it’s up to me to fix it.” He shouts back as tears begins to fill both of your eyes.

“Dean please I can’t go through this shit again. I need you, I won’t lose you.” You vow as you pull him into your arms. The tears break through and you bury your face into the crook of Dean’s neck.

“Y/N your right. You deserve so much better than me. Promise you’ll get out of the game if, when I die. Please. You deserve a safe, normal apple pie life. With some guy who treats you like a fucking princess and gives you everything you deserve, not some poor asshole with a GED and a give ‘em hell attitude.” Your head snaps up at his words.

“Dean this one is on Sammy and me. Not you. We’re the ones who took away the mark. It’s on us. And as for what I deserve I don’t give a damn! I love YOU! I know you love me and that is what matters. You never let anything hurt me you have protected me and loved me! That is what I deserve Dean WInchester!” You shout before smashing your lips against his.

When you break apart you notice the tear stains on his cheeks. “It doesn’t matter the facts are that I’m the only one who can be the bomb. It can’t be Sammy he has to bear the mark and it can’t be any of the others for obvious reasons. It sure as fuck won’t be you so it’s gotta be me.” He whispers, his voice slightly choked. He places a soft kiss to your forehead as he lets the remaining tears free fall down his face. Your tears finally spill over at the sound of your husband’s cries. It finally hits you that in a few hours the love of your life will be merely a treasured memory.

Dean scoops you up into his arms and walks towards your shared bed before sitting down and readjusting you in his arms before tightening his grip on you and burying his face in your neck.

“I need you to know how much I love you, Y/N. I want you to be happy. Promise me you’ll try and move on? Please.” He pleads, looking you in the eyes.

“What if I could be the bomb instead?” You ask forgetting about everything besides your need to not lose him.

“No!” He growls causing his chest to rumble. 

“Dean I can’t lose you! You’re it for me. I won’t find anyone else. You’re my everything Dean Winchester!” You cry as you sit up, your voice cracking at the end of your sentence.

“You can still have a life! I promised you the night we met I would always keep you safe and I won’t break that promise now! Not after ten years. Promise me you’ll stay here when the rest of us head out in a few hours. Promise that after I die you’ll start a safe, apple pie life. I need you to be safe Y/N. Please promise me?” He begs, you pull away to look him in the eyes.

“I promise I won’t go after you. But I won’t promise to live an apple pie life Dean. I can;t . Not after the things I’ve seen. I can’t and won’t let innocent people be slaughtered when I could be preventing it.” You explain softly as you wipe away some stray tears from his cheeks.

“At least promise to stay safe. And not to hunt alone.” He relents as he pulls you back down onto him.

“I promise Dean.” You whisper as you fall asleep listening to his steady heartbeat.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Baby girl.” You hear Dean’s gruff morning voice whisper as he lightly shakes your shoulder.

“De?” You ask as you blink trying to wake yourself up.

“Yeah baby girl it’s me. We’re about to head out so I-uh well I just wanted to tell you I love you and goodbye.” He says as he tried to blink back the tears that start to brew in his eyes.

“I love you too De. So much. More than anything in this world I love you!” You shout as you throw your arms around his neck and wrap your legs around his waist. He wobbles a little at first but quickly regains his balance. He slides on arm gently under your butt for support and then begins to stroke your hair gently with the opposite hand. 

“Dean we gotta go!” Lucifer shouts annoyed.

“I love you.” He whispers before pressing his slightly chapped lips against yours. His tongue dominates your mouth as tears pour down your cheeks.

“I love you too Dean.” You whisper as he sets you down and pulls you in for one last hug.

“Promise me you’ll stay safe?” He questions as he walks with you hand in hand towards the garage.

“I promise.” You choke out. Once you arrive at the garage he places a gentle kiss to your forehead before he hops into his chevy and before you know it they’re gone. 

As soon as they leave you rush towards your bedroom and grab out all the things you’ll need to summon Amara. The only one who knew about your plan was Chuck and he definitely thought it was a long shot but you had to believe it would work.

After putting the finishing touches on the potion you whisper the Enochian worst that Chuck taught you when telling you about the spell. “Amara I summon thee!” You shout as you threw the final ingredient into the potion.

“What is this?!” Amara shouts as she appears before you.

“Amara please before you do anything to me I need to talk to you.” You pause waiting for her to obliterate you but she motions for you to continue.

“They found a way to put you back in the box. But Chuck and I spoke and he wants to apologize. See for yourself.” You say before placing her hand on your cheek allowing her to see the memory.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chuck I can;t let Dean die. I haven’t even told him I’m pregnant yet. I need him please. There must be another way?” You plead as tears flow down your cheeks.

“I want to apologize but she’ll just kill me before we can speak. I want to work things out with her believe me Y/N but I don’t know how. It killed me to lock her up and when she was locked up I felt as though part of myself was locked away too.” Chuck explained.

“Is there anyway I could summon her. Maybe I could convince her. Especially now that I’m pregnant with Dean’s baby. She loves Dean maybe she’ll love his baby too.” You tried to reason with him.

“There is something… but Dean would kill me if he knew I was telling you. He doesn’t want Amara anywhere near you.” Chuck explains when he sees your confused expression.

“I don’t care. I can’t let him die Chuck. He’s my everything.” You plead and Chuck sighs before he begins to write down a list of ingredients.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He really does care. He’s actually sorry for what he did.” Amara whispers to herself shocked at the new information.

“Yes he is. He wants to make up with you. You guys could finally have a relationship. Please Amara I beg you. I can’t let Dean die not again. I’m begging you to make up with your brother. For Dean, the baby and for yourself.” You beg.

“OK. I will try. I promise Y/N I won’t allow any harm to come to Dean. His baby is going to need her father after all.” She whispers placing a hand on your stomach before flashing you a gentle smile.

“Her?” You gasp. How would Dean react to not only to having a baby but to having a daughter?

“Don’t worry I have seen Dean’s inner most thoughts, his soul. He will be terrified at first and obviously overprotective but he will be so thrilled. He has always wanted to have another child. He raised Sam but Dean was so young, he wanted to do it right. He loves you more than anything in the world and has always wished to have a child with you.” Amara soothes your worries. Why was Dean so worried Amara was actually kind just a little misunderstood.

“Y/N we need to go now. Dean is almost to the garden. We have to get there and stop him and I need to talk to Chuck.” Before you know what’s happening you find yourself in a garden with Amara.

“Y/N?” You hear Dean ask as he walks into the garden.

“Dean I promised I wouldn’t follow you and I didn’t. I summoned Amara. Chuck and her are finally ready to talk.”

“Y/N you did it!” Chuck exclaims as he pulls you in for a hug. 

“What the fuck Y/N? I told you to stay safe, what if she would have killed you?” Dean asks, shooting you a look that might put you six feet under. But you ignore him wanting to get Chuck and Amara dealt with before arguing with him. Chuck releases you before walking over towards Amara.

“Was she truthful? Can we put our differences aside?” Amara asks hesitantly as Chuck pulls her into a tight hug.

“Of course we can ‘Mara. I love you and I don’t want us to be like this anymore. But in order to do so we should go away for awhile together. Get away from all this crap.” Chuck suggests as they break apart. 

“Let’s do it!” Amara agrees happily. “But wait, Dean after all that you have done for us I want to give you something you haven’t had since you were four. Your mother.” Amara snaps her fingers and suddenly the blonde women you had heard so much about appeared. But the look on her face wasn’t happy, she looked confused and scared.

“Mom?” Dean breathed out before Chuck and Amara disappeared leaving you alone with Dean and his mother.

“Excuse me?” Mary asked. Dean approached her, clearly in shock. Out of nowhere Mary slapped Dean hard across the face before tackling him to the ground.

“Dean! Mary stop please! He’s your son!” You shout causing Mary to pause and look up at you.

“How do you know my name?” She demands climbing off of Dean.

“That man on the ground,” you say pointing to Dean. “He’s your son, his name is Dean Winchester. Mary you’ve been dead for thirty three years.” You whisper softly to her.

“My son, my Dean is four years old!” Mary screams.

“He was when you died but it’s been over thirty years Mary. Sam just turned thirty three a month ago. They aren't your little boys anymore.” You try to explain.

“Where’s John? I need to speak with John.” She says as tears well in her eyes.

“Dad died nearly ten years ago. He sold his soul to a demon to save my life. He-he was a hunter too. And so are Sam and I. This is Y/N and she’s my wife.” Dean explains hurriedly.

“Dean we need to get back to the Bunker Sam will want to know your ok.” You whisper to your husband.

“We need to talk once we get back too. I told you to stay put and you disobeyed a direct order.” Dean growls at you.

“You aren’t my father Dean!” You shout before running towards baby.

“Mom please I’m begging you come with us. Please. I promise we’ll keep you safe and we won’t hurt you.” Dean pleads with her.

“Fine.” Mary agrees reluctantly but when she climbs inside that old car that she knows so well she starts to really believe what her ‘son’ was saying.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once you get back to the Bunker and do the introductions you're all exhausted so everyone calls it a night. You decide that tonight would be the best time to tell Dean about the baby, maybe he will get distracted and you might not have to have a fight tonight.

“Dean?” You murmur as you walk back into your shared bedroom from the connected bathroom.

“Y/N before you say anything I need to talk to you. What you pulled today was not ok. I told you to stay here. And you didn’t listen! I need to protect you Y/N! You come first now! Okay? I know you deserve so much more than I can give you okay? I know that but the least I can do is attempt to protect you from this shit!” Dean yells his voice breaking off at the end.

“What the fuck Dean?” You whispered in shock. What the fuck was he thinking? Of course you deserve him. “It’s a miracle you’re alive. All I need is for you to be alive that would be enough! That is what I deserve. I deserve a man who loves me, wouldn’t you agree?” You question angry at the fact that he thought he didn’t deserve you.

“You deserve the world Y/N! I hustle pool and run credit card scams to get money! I can’t give you what you deserve. I can’t even protect you!” The tears finally break free and it breaks your heart to see the love of your life in pain.

“Dean you protect me all the time and now you're gonna have someone else to protect.” You whisper as you place his hand on your belly.

“What?” He gasps in shock a smile creeping onto his face before he realizes that you knew when you summoned Amara. “How could you risk both your lives Y/N?” He asks as a growl rips through his chest.

“Dean I had to. I knew she wouldn’t harm us. Don’t ask me how I just knew, okay? She loves you and I knew she wanted you to be happy. Amara loved you so much, she could never harm something that was half you.” You whisper as you both sit down on the bed.

“Never again. Do you hear me? I will protect both of you with my life. You are mine, both of you. I protect what is mine. Even if I don’t deserve you.” 

“Ok De. And for the record we don’t need money or legacy or whatever else. We just need you and you need to protect yourself too, alright? I will not raise this baby alone. And as long as you love me you will deserve us.” You whisper to him before pulling him down for a hard kiss. As long as you have Dean that would be enough for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale and I really appreciate kudos!:)


End file.
